Drunk
by Just Gabz
Summary: One-shot, Jack gets Ianto drunk. My gift to say wait a little bit longer and you'll have the next chapter of my main story.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **_**Drunk**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Toshiko Sato, Mentions of the rest of the team**_

**Warnings: **_**Not sure at the moment, I'm betting for Fluff and Angst though**_

**Summary: **_**One shot, Jack gets Ianto drunk.**_

**Author Notes: **_**I wanted to do this for ages but didn't know how. Here is my first ever attempt and I'm trying to make this one long-ish. The Dance bit is inspired by the song Heartbeat – Scouting For Girls.**_

**Disclaimer: **_**If I owned Torchwood I would give Ianto Huggles after what happened to Lisa, but I don't, sorry Ianto. I don't own the lyrics I used either.**_

The piercing ringing was what woke Ianto. He groaned as he swatted at his alarm clock. The noise persisted and he reluctantly sat up, realizing that it was his phone. He flipped it open, almost blinded by the bright light as he read the caller ID, Jack.

"What time is it?" Ianto mumbled.

"_Two o'clock. Can you come in, I need your help with something?" _

"Two o'clock!? What do you want Jack?"

"_Just come in, please?" _Ianto could hear the pout in the older man's voice.

"Okay, okay." Ianto sighed, "I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"_See you soon Yan."_

Ianto groaned as he got up and quickly got dressed. Knowing Torchwood, he wouldn't get back to bed for a long time. He was getting used to the lack of sleep. Jack seemed to help him stay up, although he wasn't sure whether that was good or bad anymore. He rushed to his car. The only thing keeping him going was the fact that once he got there he could have a coffee.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ianto walked through the cog door, trying to make himself look more awake than he was. Looking around, he knew that Jack would be up in his office. He also realized just how stupid he was to have not figured out that this would just be another of Jack's false alarms. He walked towards the office, only stopping to briefly knock before walking in.

"Jack, what's wrong?"

Jack was sitting at his desk, grinning at the Welshman and Ianto immediately knew that he was going to regret what would happen that night.

"I wanted to see you."

Ianto rolled his eyes, "You woke me up at two in the morning."

"You're right, I'm sorry, but now that you're here…" Jack chuckled, "Come on, just you, me, a couple of bottles of whiskey?" Jack pulled some bottles out from under his desk.

"Oh no. You're not getting me drunk."

"Come on Yan, it's just a bit of fun."

"…Fine! But I'm only doing this because I can't be bothered driving home."

"I could drive you." Jack offered.

"But you won't."

"I might, if you asked nicely."

"Please, will you drive me home?"

Jack chuckled, gesturing for Ianto to sit, "Maybe later."

"Somehow I knew you'd say that."

Jack poured two glasses, handing one to Ianto. Ianto chanced a quick smile.

"Isn't whiskey a bit strong for a bit of 'fun'?"

"What's wrong Yan? Think you can't handle it?" Jack grinned.

Ianto glared at him for a moment before taking a generous sip.

"Good boy." Jack teased before taking a sip of his own.

"So, why did you want to see me anyway?" Ianto asked curiously.

"I wanted to talk to you, ask you how your day was."

"You know, the usual."

"No I don't, tell me."

"Filing, making coffee and dealing with Owen's snarky remarks amongst other stuff. Can't remember the last time I slept." Ianto sighed.

"I'm sorry Yan, I didn't know. I can take you home if you like."

"No, it's okay. I haven't spoken to you in a while. It's nice to have some time, just the two of us." Ianto smiled.

"I've missed you lately Yan." Jack took another quick sip, "It's really boring without you nearby with your quick one liners."

"And I'm the only one here that lets you harass them and it _is _harassment."

"No it's not." Jack chuckled, "Not if you enjoy it."

Ianto rolled his eyes as he took another mouthful. Jack watched Ianto and grinned as he shut his eyes tight.

"Too strong for you Ianto?" He teased.

"What? No."

"I think it might be. You don't have to drink it if you don't want to."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"And you know that I put up with a lot from you." Ianto murmured after another three glasses of the warm liquid.

Jack was trying hard not to laugh at the new, drunk Ianto that he thought he'd never see.

"I know Ianto and I always tell you that you put up with too much."

"But I like it. It's weird because there are times when I want to scream in your face but I don't care because I can be near you, I can get close to you."

Ianto wasn't slurring and the only way Jack could tell that he _was _drunk was the fact that he was revealing more than he normally would.

"I like being close to you Ianto and you know that I don't think of anyone quite like I think of you."

Ianto smiled, "It's really quiet in here."

Jack sighed, "Hang on a sec."

Jack pulled out a radio and turned it on, low enough to be background music and Ianto grinned.

"I know how scary commitment is to you Jack."

"It's not scary."

"Yeah well I'll tell you what _is_ scary."

"Oh?" Jack's eyebrow rose curiously.

"Seagulls." Ianto's voice was dramatic and Jack burst into laughter, "Scary buggers."

"All they do is steal your food."

"Yeah but those pure black eyes. Like they're possessed, like shark's eyes."

Jack chuckled but tried to control the laughter, "I guess I never looked at it that way."

"Watch yourself around them Jack, they'll revolt someday and we have to be ready."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Ianto nodded conspiratorially and Jack grinned. Ianto's smile returned to his face as a new song started.

"I love this song." Ianto sighed.

"Care to dance?" Jack held out a hand, knowing that Ianto would never say yes in any other situation, he'd always had to force him.

Ianto took the hand and stood up with Jack, snaking his arms around his waist. Jack smiled as he put a hand to the small of the younger man's back and the other rested on his hip. Ianto sighed and nuzzled Jack's neck.

"What is this song anyway?" He asked curiously.

Ianto ignored Jack, answering by singing along, "Doing all I can do just to be close to you…"

Jack grinned and tightened his grip on the Welshman just the smallest bit.

"Oh." Jack chuckled, "You know you're the only one in my heart, right?"

Ianto hummed happily and looked up into Jack's eyes, "Seriously?"

"Of course."

"What about Gwen?"

They had stopped dancing to the song, just standing in each others arms. Ianto's tone had gone sad, almost bitter.

"What about her?" Jack asked, confused.

"I know how you feel about her."

"Ianto." Jack sighed, "I see her as a little sister. I don't look at her even slightly compared to you."

Ianto smiled and moved his grip from Jack's waist to the back of his head and pushed him forward into a tender kiss. Jack gasped, not expecting the sudden touch. Ianto grinned and relished in the taste of the older man.

"Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat…" Ianto sung as they parted and brought his head back to Jack's neck, swaying to the music again.

"You are so wasted." Jack chuckled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ianto?" Jack murmured and smirked when he heard the younger man groan, "You okay?"

"I feel like I've been run over by a tractor."

"That good eh?" Jack chuckled.

Ianto glared at Jack for a moment, "Where am I?"

"In my bunk under the office."

"What happened last night?" Ianto asked as he clutched his head in his hands.

"I never had you pegged as a light weight. You're cute when you're drunk."

"Oh god, did I say anything stupid?"

Jack raised his eyebrows, "What drunken man doesn't?"

"Please don't tell anyone anything Jack, _please._"

Jack smiled and put a comforting hand on Ianto's shoulder, "I won't, I promise. Are you going to be okay for work today?"

"Yeah just give me half an hour." Ianto sighed and headed to the bathroom.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The team sat in the meeting room as Ianto handed out coffees, looking rather disheveled.

"You okay?" Tosh asked as she took her cup.

Ianto smiled, "Fine."

"Hey Ianto," Jack grinned, "I should take you to the beach, see the seagulls."

Jack tried hard to hold back the chuckle as he watched the younger man shiver.

**Hope you liked this one, took me a while before I was really happy with it, I still have my doubts. I noticed the black eyes of the seagulls at school, I'm not scared of them it just gives me the creeps haha. Reviews make me happy. The song was Heartbeat – Scouting For Girls by the way.**

**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: _Drunk 2_**

**Pairings/Characters: _Jack/Ianto, Ianto/OC Friendship, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, OC_**

**Warnings: **_**Fluff**_

**Summary: Thought I'd Make this a series (:**

**Author Notes: **_**Enjoy**_

**Disclaimer: **_**I wish I owned Torchwood 'cause then I'd be all like "Hey, back off, Ianto belongs to me!" but I don't.**_

"Jack?" Ianto knocked, smiling from the doorway.

"Ianto." Jack grinned, "I've been waiting to get you alone all day."

Jack got up as Ianto moved towards him, meeting him halfway and holding him close by his belt.

"I'm so sorry Jack."

"Oh no, what?"

"I can't stay."

"What?"

"Some mates want to go out tonight, rugby match." Ianto explained.

"But I was going to show you the time of your life." Jack pouted.

"And you know how much I want you to do that but I told them I'd be there."

Jack pulled Ianto closer so that their lips were almost touching, "Please?"

"Come on Jack, you always say we should make time for things outside Torchwood." Ianto pointed out.

"Yeah but I always thought I was that for you."

"And you are, you definitely are." Ianto smiled, "But I haven't seen these guys in ages."

"When will I get you to myself?"

"Tomorrow's Saturday. We'll have the whole day, whatever you want." Ianto smiled.

He really did feel terrible. He knew how much Jack had wanted to spend time with him.

Jack sighed, "Yeah okay but I might crash at your place tonight."

"Go for it." Ianto kissed Jack gently, "I am really, _really _sorry."

"It's okay, just have fun."

Ianto grinned, "You have no idea how amazing you are."

"I'm sure you'll tell me."

Ianto kissed Jack again, stronger this time.

"Stop it or I'll tie you down and force you to stay."

"Okay, I actually wouldn't put that one passed you." Ianto laughed.

"You better believe it." Jack kissed Ianto's neck, deciding he might be able to get him to stay.

Ianto laughed as Jack tickled sensitive areas, "Stop it, I really have to go."

"Then go." Jack grinned, biting down for a moment.

Ianto took in a sharp breath, "Jack..."

"Ianto..." Jack chuckled, mimicking the younger man.

"I've _got _to go."

Jack groaned but let go of Ianto, "You owe me tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." Ianto agreed, "You, me and whatever you want to do, I promise."

"Have fun tonight Yan."

"As much as I can without you there to interfere." Ianto chuckled.

"You know, I want to meet your friends at some stage?"

"And I'm sure they'd love you. It's just Zac, he can be a little protective."

"Zac?"

"Bestfriend. I've known him for years." Ianto explained.

Jack nodded and sighed, "Go on then, tell me who wins, yeah?"

"Sure. I'll see you later."

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

Jack sat in Ianto's living room, knowing it was impossible to sleep. He missed Ianto too much to sleep and he'd told himself he'd stay up until the Welshman got home. He jumped when he heard a thud outside the door. He walked over to it, opening it and finding himself surprised by what he had found. Ianto was practically on the floor, laughing as a man about his age tried to pick him up.

"Jaaack!" Ianto slurred, laughing.

"Is he okay?" Jack asked worriedly.

"He's fine, just drunk." The other man chuckled, "Come on buddy, lets get you inside."

"Jack, Jack! We won." Ianto chuckled as he was lifted to his feet.

"Yeah, you sure won something." Jack mumbled, "Come on, let's get you lying down."

"'M fine." Ianto murmured, trying to stand up by himself and falling into Jack.

Ianto started laughing again before looking up at Jack, "I'm sorry Jack."

"What for?"

"You were looking forward to tonight. I'm sorry I left you all alone."

"Hey, you're here now." Ianto grinned at Jack, "And you are pissed out of your mind. How much has he had?"

"Uh, a lot. Listen, I promised I'd look after him. I know it's late...or early but I'd just prefer it if I made sure he was okay."

"...You're Zac, aren't you?"

"Yeah and I'm guessing by Ianto's reactions..."

"This is Jack!" Ianto jumped in."

"Yeah, thanks Ianto."

Jack let Zac in and pulled Ianto through, towards the bedroom.

"No, I don't want to go to bed!" Ianto moaned childishly.

"You're going to regret it in the morning and you know what you promised me."

Ianto pouted and gripped Jack's shoulders to stop himself from falling.

Jack sighed, "Okay fine, couch then."

Zac laughed and headed for the kitchen, "I'll get him some water."

Jac sat on the couch with Ianto lying along it. Ianto crawled over to Jack and grinned at him again.

"What?"

"I don't know." Ianto chuckled.

Ianto kissed Jack before the older man pushed him back, "As much as I wanted that earlier, you're drunk and your best friend is in the other room."

"Aww Jack..."

"No Ianto." Jack said sternly.

Zac came into the room with a glass in hand and carefully gave it to Ianto, "Drink up."

Ianto did as he said, taking in big gulps of the water.

"Oh sure, he listens to you."

"Do what you were doing to me earlier and I'll do whatever yo want." Ianto laughed and Zac took the cup from him.

"Tomorrow." Jack chuckled, "So, you're the best friend?"

"Yep and you are...?"

Ianto spoke up, "Best friend meet boyfriend, boyfriend meet best friend."

Jack's eyes widened. Ianto had never been so blatant with what he thought they were before.

"So _you're _the boyfriend."

"What's that mean?"

"He talks about you a lot."

"Oh?" Jack smirked, "What does he say?"

Again, Ianto spoke before they had a chance, "You're my gorgeous American boyfriend who treats me like a king and makes me feel like the most incredible person in the world."

"That's because you _are _the most incredible person in the world." Jack smiled.

"Don't make me throw up." Zac chuckled, "Listen, Ianto is a great guy. He _really _likes you, don't hurt him."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"Jaaack!" Ianto moaned, "Did you feed Janet and Myfanwy?"

"Yes Yan."

"Not Janet _to _Myfanwy."

"I know Yan." Jac looked up at Zac, "Office...fish." He tried to explain.

Zac nodded, "I'm going to go. Bye bud, see you soon."

"Bye!" Ianto chuckled, crawling back up Jack and hugging him.

"I'll let myself out, good luck with him." Zac laughed.

Ianto kissed Jack's neck, settling in his lap with his arms around his neck.

"Come on, bed."

"No..."

"I'm coming." Jack reassured him.

Ianto looked into Jack's eyes and paused in thought, "Really?"

"Yes."

"Well that's okay then."

**_Random, I know (:_**

**_Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx_**


End file.
